


Singularity

by NoctisSomnus



Category: Appmon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisSomnus/pseuds/NoctisSomnus
Summary: Major spoiler warning for those who may have not finished Appmon.--------------------------------Haru's studying artificial intelligence to bring someone dear they lost back... but then a voice rings out through Kashinoki Books to him.  "Haru."





	Singularity

**This fic takes place after the events of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters.**

**Spoiler Warning for those who may have not finished.**

 

\---

 

In the warm sunlight at Kashinoki Books, sitting at a table full of open books and scatter papers with his head buried in one of the books was Haru Shinkai, a green haired boy with yellow goggles on his head and a red jacket with yellow linings, studying on artificial intelligence.  The young book held page with a small grip as if he was clutching onto something he may have lost then.  It might have been a while ago, but the image of someone dear passing in his arms was resonating.  Haru, shaking the thought away, decided to push past that and flip the page.  There was some new information on the section, so he decided to jot down some notes.  Haru has been at this for a few hours, studying hard and trying to learn as much as he can, unable to help a yawn out of exhaustion.  Making a mark on his notes by accident, Haru reaches for his eraser and knocks it on the floor by accident.  He moves off his seat onto the floor to pick it up.  Suddenly, a bell rings in the air.  The sound sounding almost fitting with the setting as someone enters.  Haru’s ears perked up as his eyes raised to see who it was, but before he could match views, someone spoke from behind on the steps.

“Haru.”

Haru turned around and stood up, holding the eraser in his hand.  The gaze interlocked with his only leaving him in a bit of shock but an overwhelming sense of joy filled him to the brim when he realized who he made eye contact with.  The person spoke like no other does, with a specific ring in their tone.  With his feeling in tact, his eyes glimmered with hope and his smile just grew.  He tried to speak and just couldn’t as the other boy, with his green and yellow jacket, red fluffy, spiky hair, and tall stance, came down and approached Haru. 

“I’m home.”

It felt too real to be a dream but it felt too much like a dream.  Haru locked eyes with the one right in front of him and his immediate action was to taller the taller boy in front of him, his hand dropping the eraser and caressing the cheek.  He didn’t know how to full respond or comprehend this.  He couldn’t believe it…

“Y...Yuujin… It’s you…?”

Yuujin simply responded by touching Haru’s cheek in response, Haru flinching at first but then feeling a pinch on his cheek with a small tug.  There was pain, it felt like it hurt anyways.  Yuujin’s stance soften as he dropped his hand and just pulls Haru into a hug, tighter than normal would be.  Haru’s arms return the action as he simply begins to cry in Yuujin’s chest, the other boy rubbing his back.  Haru felt something new that he never once realized before though.  Yuujin was warm.  It didn’t seem weird at first, but remembering how the other was an artificial intelligence, this only made Haru question if this was actually Yuujin.  Haru merely looked up and locked eyes again with the one in the hug.

“Yuujin… How… are you human?”

“Funny story about that.”  Yuujin chuckled a bit with a soft sigh falling off the last word.  It felt awkward to respond to it seemed.  “A while back, after you disappeared, Leviathan did one final thing before he died off.  Impressed by myself taking the risk for you, he was interested in how an artificial intelligence would survive as a human.  So, he did the one thing you wouldn’t expect.  He apprealized me.  It’s funny being ‘alive’ where I always thought I was, but I never got sick, nor did I ever feel too hot or cold.  Now, I’m fully human...”  

Haru couldn’t believe what he heard.  It’s unimaginable what happened, but… if there’s anything he’s thankful for, he’s thankful for not losing his best friend he loved with all his heart in the end.  The pain of losing Yuujin was one that was hard to bear… and now he doesn’t have to suffer it again.    

 

✪✪✪

 

Yuujin simply was overwhelmed with all the senses he never realized he never had.  The taste of food, the warmth of touch, the smell of the crisp autumn air…  it was a lot to intake.  However, the only senses for him in this moment were the boy he longed for is standing in front of him, embracing him, and Yuujin can see his bright eyes and beautiful smile once more.  This moment felt like it could feel like forever, but at the same time, just a second.  Haru gently makes a motion to break the hug, which Yuujin complies with right then.  It seemed as if Haru’s face was red with embarrassment maybe?  It felt… a bit harder to read the other, but maybe that’s because he didn’t have the abilities he did as an A.I. when he could seemingly just recognize Haru’s emotions.  Regardless, he wouldn’t give up this life he was gifted with.  There’s a lot of new memories he wants to make and there’s one person he wanted to make them with.  

“Haru.”  There was a silence for a moment, but one not too uncomfortable when Haru finally responded.  
“Yuujin…?  S-Sorry… This is still…”  Haru’s voice still carried twinges of disbelief followed with small pained, but joyful, cracks in his voice and Yuujin couldn’t blame him.  He knew Haru had just experienced the once A.I., now human friend passing in his arms a few weeks ago, so only seeing him again would be a wide variety of emotions and open potential wounds that once were clothes.  

_ It could only seem like a dream… but I’m real… Haru. _

“It’s okay.  It’s still a lot, I understand.  It’s been a long few weeks.  I’m sorry for putting you through a lot of pain if that’s what you’ve felt.”  Haru’s expression shifted softly to a more determined, less hurt, more strong emotion.  There’s a glimmer in Haru’s blue eyes, sparkling.

“No.. I mean, yes… It did hurt but… I’ve become more determined to study artificial intelligence.  Between learning how it works and what it does, there’s so much to intake.  I told you, Yuujin... I wouldn’t give up on finding a way to bring you back… I also wanted to study it in case there’s ever a super A.I. like Leviathan or Minerva again too.”   Haru’s voice softened to a warm, welcoming one. “Welcome Home… Yuujin…”

“Haru… I…”  The words choked up in his throat and he just began crying.  Haru, pulling Yuujin into his hold, on cue as if, used his shoulder as a support, Yuujin just burying he head and crying.  Yuujin just couldn’t hold back how much he missed Haru, the one he loved so dearly, through all the pain, sacrifice, and journey then to now.  

“Take as much as you need, Yuujin.  I know others who’d also like to see-”

“H-Haru…”  He managed to slowly speak out some through all the sobs and tears.  “N-Not yet.”

“Only when you’re ready.”

The moment once again felt like an eternity, yet only a second.  The warmth in his arms was real.  Haru was real, and Yuujin?  Yuujin was finally real.  He could feel everything.  The warmth of Haru’s body, the soft skin and the clothes on his own and Haru’s body, and the sounds of their voices ringing into his ear, with the vibrations making each word Haru says memorable.  Yuujin… was real and there was nothing he wanted more than for this moment where he embraced Haru to last forever.

 

✪✪✪

Haru merely let Yuujin cry and hold onto him tightly.  After a few minutes, Haru thought for a second and there arose a level of worry about someone seeing Yuujin after people thought he was gone.  People might freak out that a “ghost” came to visit.  There was a decision of Haru nudging and signalling Yuujin to let go.  Yuujin merely nodded and cleaned up his face a bit, the tears and sniffles making his eyes look red for the first time in all the time Haru remembered.  He chuckled a bit with Yuujin looking a bit flustered, Yuujin looking a bit disappointed in Haru.  
“C-C’mon… don’t laugh… I just cried after all…”  
“N-no, that’s not what… I’m sorry Yuujin, I’ve just never seen you with eyes red after crying… I guess it’s a bit funny.”  
“Haru… Well… I can’t be too mad…” The taller boy merely lets out a soft chuckle after a voice of disappointment in return, warmly smiling which makes Haru blush and his heart race.  Haru instinctively reached for Yuujin’s hand, as if it was called for for the very moment.  Yuujin reciprocated and interlocked his fingers and as if it was a scene from a book, Haru leaves his books and papers behind and walks out with the boy of his dreams into the blue, sunny day.  

There once was a thought of someone considered his ideal protagonist.  Haru only rose this far and grew thanks to the other at his side and now… Yuujin is back, alive and in the flesh.  Yuujin simply flashed him a smile as Haru began moving without thought, his feet almost guiding him.  There wasn’t any specific thought on his mind where to go, he just moved.  It was a beautiful day and to Haru, he tried to figure out where to go.

_ If only I had Gatchmon… Maybe… _ Haru shook his head at the thought though and Yuujin looked at him, asking if everything was alright.  Haru gave him a soft smile in response and told him that he has a place in mind.  A place only the two of them know so well.  

 

✪✪✪

 

It was a bit of walking but Haru ends up holding Yuujin’s hand the entire way to  Fujimizaka Middle School.  Haru, now a third year here, looks at Yuujin and nods as if it was a confirmation.  To Yuujin, it felt foreign to be here.  A memory lost in the sea of a known past.  There were joyful and painful memories locked away here and Yuujin shivered a bit looking back at what he could remember.  The time that he remembered Leviathan, their once greatest enemy, controlling his body and using himself betraying Haru.  His green haired friend merely tried to take a step forward but Yuujin froze a bit.  Haru, with eyes wide full of concern, asked if Yuujin was okay.

“I… I don’t know if I can go in.  I still remember then… how here is where I…”  He couldn’t bring himself to finish this statement verbally.  ... _ tried to kill you. _

“Hey… That wasn’t you though, not  _ you _ .  Plus, when Leviathan told me you never existed… I knew that was a lie.  It had to be.”  Haru’s voice shook, still as if even he believed, the pain was ultimately still layered underneath.  It wasn’t a pleasant memory for either of them, but then why did Haru still bring them here?  Yuujin couldn’t fathom the reasoning.  “There’s the sight on the rooftop I wanted to watch with you again.  Like the last time.  It’s different though.  We’re not fighting Leviathan or the two of us capturing Bootmon for Hajime.  We’re just spending time together.”  Haru then gave his trademark smile to Yuujin, full of love and compassion for his friend.  After seeing that, Yuujin simply couldn’t say no.  The taller boy lets go of Haru’s hand for the moment and holds his fist up. 

“Like then?” 

Haru gives off an enthusiastic “yeah!” in response, fist bumping the other’s hand and the two give their hand a slap against the other’s.  They promptly re-interlock their hands and walk inside into the school, a feeling of nostalgia rushing over Yuujin.  He merely gulps, a bit nervous but can’t help but feel also warm, standing next to Haru.  As they begin moving into the hallway, walking past the empty classrooms, the warm sunlight encases the area with the cool temperature filling in the shadows.  The heart of the red-haired boy racing as he follows Haru’s lead down the hallway.  The moment seemed too perfect.  Too ideal.  However, Yuujin knew it was real, with the heat of Haru’s hand filling his as the voice of his friend rang through the hallway as he began to talk about what he’s been studying.  The boy kept talking about how interesting it’s been diving into the science of it all and just listening to it, Yuujin couldn’t hold his smile back.  This is what he really wanted.

_ To be by your side… _

It may have been a meeting that was set up and planned, and maybe even his emotions were generated at first, but they were real.  No matter how he was once programmed, his feelings are real.  He loved Haru. 

 

✪✪✪

The two walked up to the rooftop as the blue sky began to turn into a yellow, with an orange vibrant dusk surrounding it.  A feeling of sorrow filled the two boys, holding hands with Haru looking to his right, up at Yuujin’s longed expression.  It was about six months ago that it happened and he couldn’t help but wonder if coming up  and leading Yuujin here was a mistake.  He closed his eyes for a minute and turned to look at the beginning of the sky shifting.  

The season was cold, and the city seemed quiet.  No one spoke for a bit and it was a long time of silence that lingered between them as the sun settled, the blue sky finally gone and the orange appearing above them instead.  It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was almost very melancholic to Haru.  His heart ached to speak up but… he couldn’t find the proper words to say.  The warm hand inside his hold didn’t budge or tug at all either, Haru left with a determined expression once more.

_ Yuujin is alive… fully alive and he is here next to me… as a human… he’s my precious friend and I wouldn’t let any of these moments pass us, even if there’s painful memories tied to certain places.  I want to give Yuujin everything he deserves and I want to give him the ability to enjoy his life as a human would.  I’ll do everything I can to give him that. _

Yuujin, eyes locked on the horizon, speaks up and breaks the silence, his words almost hesitant to make sound.

“Haru…”  Yuujin’s gaze now shift to the green-haired boy next to him, Haru looking up. 

“Yes, Yuujin…?”  Yuujin takes a gulp and shakes a bit, his hand trembling in the other’s interlocked hold.  Haru squeezes it gently, to reassure Yuujin, and the hand isn’t trembling as much.

“Even though I did everything to you then, you kept believing in me and you swore to save me…  Why?  Why did you do that?”

Haru gave Yuujin a smile, one albeit a bit cocky, it was full of confidence and hope.  “Because… I know you.  It wasn’t really you, or rather, I knew you were real.  No matter what Leviathan or “you” said, Yuujin Oozora existed. If he didn’t, how could these feelings for you and these precious memories with you exist?”  Yuujin blushed a moment and just simply returned a smile to that response.

“Haru…”  
“Hmm?”

“...I never knew how warm a sunset could be standing next to you.”  

A moment of silence held that last sentence as the two stared at the setting sun.  Embraced by these feelings, Yuujin turned, taking Haru’s other hand into his and letting the two eyes of the green-haired boy lock in with Yuujin’s.  Haru trembled a little, not in fear but in shock.  Both hearts raced as the sun begins to fade into the background. 

“Y-Yuujin…”  
“Haru… Thank you.”

Haru, without missing the beat, immediately plants his lips onto Yuujin, using his tippy toes as support.  Yuujin’s face flushes red following, with Haru smiling.

“I’ll cherish these new days with you, Yuujin.”

“Haru…”

“I love you.”  
“...I love you too, Haru…”

The two turned back to the new night time scenery, the right hand of Haru’s interlocked with Yuujin’s left hand.  A scene almost from a book, Haru didn’t care.  This new life with Yuujin is one he will make the best of, every day that he can.  Brand new days were upon them, and Haru wouldn’t give this up for the world.


End file.
